


saso2017 collection - all out edition

by putsch



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Canon Compliant, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: a group of stories written for SASO2017.1 - fairy tale au2 - iwashimizu at keijo au3 - mafia au4 - getting together in college5 - sekizan being too weeny to confess





	1. fairy tale au (seki/hachi)

**Author's Note:**

> there's not a lot to any editing done on these, which is why they might seem a little sloppy and definitely why they're in lapslock.
> 
> however, please enjoy them!
> 
>  
> 
> original prompt for chapter 1 - https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9626386#cmt9626386

"They say the princess is still up there, hidden away by a dragon in those caves. Something about red hair and a beautiful voice" Old man Komori shakes his head, "But that story is almost as old as I am. If there really was a princess up there, she's my age now."  
  
"That doesn't mean it's not worth trying to take a look." Hachioji replies, still smiling and spirits undampened by the crotchety old man. "Plus, hasn't that dragon been giving your village problems?"  
  
"Yes, though this is the first time in a while. So be careful when you go up there."  
  
"Of course!"

 

 

  
  
  
The village had been out of the way for a knight of the boarder guard, but to Hachioji it was worth taking the risk of going out of the way when rumors spread about a village whose fields were plundered then burned by a stray dragon. Dragons were rare these days, all of them either slain by heroes of old, or under the protection of kings and queens in far away places. At first he was worried it wouldn't be true, but when he saw the way the fields were ravaged he knew it had to be true, or at least something equally big. So now if he could take down a dragon, or at least save some member or royalty, he could prove himself, maybe even become a true hero.  
  
The mountain the old man had pointed him to wasn't too much of a hike, although his leather armor made some of the steeper paths much more treacherous. He made it up to the top were the caves were by nightfall, set up camp, poking at the campfire until he could wind down enough to sleep. He needed his rest, otherwise there was no way he could take on such a mighty beast.  
  
He nearly puts out the flame when he hears behind him a soft _crick_ in the underbrush behind him.  
  
The instinct of fight takes over flight and he hops to his feet, drawing his sword as he takes a look through the trees around him. It's not too dense, but in the dead of night he doesn't see anything nearby at first glance. He steps forward, taking a deep breath before he calls out.  
  
"Who goes there?"  
  
There's a pause. Another sound in the brush, and another, soft like footsteps, and Hachioji prepares himself for anything. Maybe it's a smaller dragon, but still powerful, whose come to fight him _right now_ , but he hopes it's something a little less horrifying, like maybe a boar.  
  
Instead, what comes out is a red-haired main, taller and probably even wider than Hachioji himself, with the most piercing gaze he's ever seen from a man.  
  
"Who are you?" The stranger starts stepping forward until he's just out of range of Hachioji's sword. "And why are you here?"  
  
He doesn't move his stance, although he does shift his weight so he can be ready to attack if he has to. "I'm one of the knights of the boarder, and I'm here to investigate some wild animal reports from the village below."  
  
"Why didn't they come themselves?"  
  
"Well, their fields were completely ravaged. They can't come up on their own when they have their land to tend to."  
  
The answer seems to work for the stranger who nods his head and hums. "And what exactly, are you attempting to find here?"  
  
"I heard there was a beautiful princess up here, they told me she had red hair and a nice voice, but maybe they meant you?" Not a lie, technically, and Hachioji feels beyond pleased with himself as the man gets visibly flustered and _blushes_.  
  
Wow, Hachioji thinks, he's really cute.  
  
"That's, that's...!" he stutters over himself, but then he blinks, as if something dawns over him now that he's given it a moment to sink in. "Actually, they might be talking about mother."  
  
"Your what?" Hachioji laughs, suddenly not sure where this is going as the man nods.  
  
"Yes, she told me she came up here years ago to be with father, and then they had me." he shrugs, as if this was a completely normal story, but Hachioji is pretty sure it is anything but.  
  
"And your father is he, uh, a person?"  
  
The man shoots Hachioji that steely glare again, blush replaced with a dangerously low voice. "Does it matter?"  
  
All the pieces click into place, and Hachioji nearly drops his sword in shock.  
  
This, tale got a _lot_ more complicated.


	2. iwashimizu at keijo (iwa/miyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9789458#cmt9789458

there were two acceptance letters on his desk. two high schools, close enough to home but not close to each other. it should be an easy enough choice, but iwashimizu can't help but overthink, to wonder, to let himself run through the pros and cons in his head over and over.

  
  
  
the trick to his choice, in the end, is that miyuki has no idea. as long as that remains true, he'll be fine.

  
  
  
iwashimizu completely forgets how impossible that is until he walks into school on the first day. his height and fair hair still stick out even in such a large school, and he's name is up there with everyone else's on the first year class list. so he ends up spending the entire entrance ceremony slumped deep in his chair, steadfastly looking forward despite the boys on either side of him giving him the weirdest looks.  
  
as long as miyuki doesn't see him, doesn't notice him for a little bit longer, he can keep pretending there isn't a huge weight of shame on his back.

 

 

  
  
  
he tells himself, no rugby. no going to the field, no looking, no thinking about it and most definitely no joining the team. iwashimizu joins the literature club, he pursues other interests and sticks to the spaces he knows are miyuki-free. it's nice, he likes keijo and his new classmates, there's no one bothering him or dragging him around, there's no sweating and working until he sweats and breaks on the field.  
  
it's fine. he's _fine._

 

 

  
  
  
he overhears his classmates talking about the keijo rugby team practice match that afternoon.  
  
he caves.

 

 

  
  
  
the field is big enough that there are stands for iwashimizu to sit in so he doesn't have to get too close to the field so no one can see him despite his size or hair. he gets a bird's eye view of the team, boys of every shape and size fighting tooth and nail, just like he remembers rugby to be. it's nostalgic, warming his heart as much as it feels like a lead weight that drops to his seat.  
  
he should be watching the plays, the other team in their red jerseys, see what they're doing or if they're anything special.  
  
iwashimizu only watches that number ten, plastered wide and proud on miyuki's back. he plays like he's never been hurt on the field (and he has, oh he has), and iwashimizu wishes he could do the same, wishes he could bring himself to be by his side again, like he never ripped out his own heart on the field and never properly patched up the hole.  
  
the referee blows the whistle and snaps iwashimizu out of his day dream, blinking away what ifs and what could be to focus on reality again.  
  
iwashimizu sees miyuki staring right up at the stands, right up at _him._  
  
he's pinned there, unable to move, unable to breath, until miyuki turns back around.  
  
iwashimizu runs.

 

 

>   
> from: miyuki-kun  
> 22:24:54  
>   
>  **get back on the field already**


	3. mafia au (seki/hachi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9699346#cmt9699346

  
"Sekizan, Sekizan-- _Takuya!_ "  
  
It's been a long, long time since Sekizan's actually scared Hachioji but when he slams down his gun onto his desk, back bunched into stress and rage-filled knots the fear curls back up his throat fast enough to shut his mouth. Sekizan had done well to keep it together when he heard about Keta, went through all the normal procedures to make sure everyone, especially the new blood, would work in pairs until they could deal with the fact that somehow one of their own ended up at the bottom of a river with a slit throat. But now that everyone else was gone, Sekizan didn't have to act like he wasn't the person most hurt by losing one of their own.  
  
Hachioji understand though. They had worked so, so hard to build their little gang up from scraps to where it is now, to finally get some recognition for strength instead of being just-there Jinko. They were getting traction, finally about to break into something amazing with their new members who were more than raring to go.  
  
They just miscalculated how little time they had to get ready to deal with what it meant to start playing against bigger game.  
  
"They got him on free turf, no one should get hurt let alone killed on _free turf_ Mutsumi, how dare they think they could pull this one us?!" Sekizan shouts and slams his teeth together, nostrils flaring as he lets out a breath. "We're going to find them, We're going to find them and I'm going to kill whoever did this myself."  
  
"Takuya." Hachioji starts again, clearing the space between them in the room so he can grab Sekizan's shoulders. This close, he can see past the layers of anger to something far more raw and tender. "You're our leader, you don't have to be getting your hands dirty over whatever idiot did this. And more important," he reaches up and holds Sekizan's jaw, feeling him shaking in his palm. "You have to take care of yourself. We can't do this without you."  
  
The shaking doesn't lessen, but gets worse as tears begin to fill the corner of Sekizan's eyes, and Hachioji wipes them away with his thumb before they fall. "What kind of leader am I if I can't even protect one of my own?"  
  
A wry smile plays over Hachioji's lips, "What kind of gang our we if we can't help our leader? It goes both ways."  
  
Finally Sekizan lets go of the last bit of strength that kept him standing, slumping forward to rest his forehead on Hachioji's as silent tears begin to fall in earnest. He says nothing, brushing away tear after tear, waiting for Sekizan to let it all out before it rots inside of him and drives him into stupidity.  
  
"I still want to kill whoever did this."   
  
"Oh, don't worry." Hachioji replies, giving Sekizan a long, sweet kiss. "We'll catch those fuckers and blow their heads off."


	4. college party (gion/iwa/miyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=13793905#cmt13793905

it's his first party with his new college team, and miyuki really wishes someone would've warned him of what in would entail. things like:  
  
1) liquor  
2) music so loud he couldn't hear himself think  
3) more people than he's ever seen packed into such a small space  
4) beer  
5) seriously, where did all this booze even come from?

  
  
he initially thought that the party would be made easier by having sumiaki and gion around since then he'd have at least two people he knew, but he should've known better. sumiaki hates crowds of this size more than he does, and gion is probably off doing something stupid, like a keg stand or picking a fight. miyuki doesn't know, and to be honest he doesn't even care. really, he's more worried about nursing his drink so no one offers him another and the way sumiaki is wobbling in the corner and looking around for exits.  
  
"are you, you sure we can't leave?"  
  
"i mean, maybe? we just have to make sure our senpais don't catch us, or have gion rat us out, who knows what will happen then."  
  
two hands grab him by the shoulders as if summoned, and gion is laughing right into his ear. "oi, you better not be talkin' shit about me!"  
  
"kenji." sumiaki sighs with relief, although miyuki doubts he would if he could smell the amount of beer on his breath. he definitely did a keg stand. "i think, i think i'm gonna go home."  
  
"whaaat?!" gion groans and leans even more of his weight onto miyuki - he's not much taller, but he is all solid muscle that both feels very nice and is very heavy. "but we just got hereeee, miyuki, tell 'im, we gotta stay. have fun."  
  
"that is the point of the party," gion lights up, " _but_ , if you're not having fun there's no point in staying."  
  
"so you gonna stay with me?"  
  
both sumiaki and gion are looking at him, and goddammit, this is not where he wants to be, picking between two of his favorite people.   
  
"miyuuuuuukiiiiii--"  
  
"ah, no, never mind, if you're having fun you should stay,"  
  
"tree trunk, you should, should drink, have you had a drink? maybe then you'll stop being such a wuss about this!"  
  
"i'm not going to drink, i don't like the taste of that stuff--"  
  
miyuki downs the rest of his drink and then trashes his cup. this is going no where, even with gion off of him and clambering all over sumiaki there's no way he's going to budge.   
  
\--or, he thought so, but sumiaki is a very interesting shade of red and gion is starting to grin with tinges of something wild.  
  
"c'monnnnn, su-mi-a- _ki_."  
  
gion using his first name makes sumiaki melt against the wall, and gion looks like he's the cat who got the cream.  
  
"hey now," miyuki goes up and leans on gion, just a little bit of payback. "since when did you start calling him by his name."  
  
"uh, when it's good, duh?"  
  
"oh, so then i can call you _kenji?_ "  
  
gion's ears go bright red, and he's about to open his fat mouth to say something indignant when the loudest wolf whistle comes from somewhere behind them.  
  
"ohhhhh, the first years are off gettin' busy already, classic!"  
  
miyuki doesn't see which senpai shouts it, but he sees them all laugh. he doesn't get it, they're just talking, with gion leaning over sumiaki, and him leaning all over gion, and sumiaki is very pinned to the wall like this between both of them and--  
  
\--oh.  
  
all three of them go scarlet and jump apart, making space between them like they all weren't about to get up in each other's space and saying things to make each other hot and bothered. that's, that's definitely another thing he should've been warned about with these kinds of parties.  
  
he's lost in his own embarrassment when sumiaki's small voice cuts through it:  
  
"would you, um, be okay going back if we're going to do that?"  
  
miyuki freezes, and sees gion do the same - both of them locking eyes because how is it _sumiaki,_ of all people, suggesting it??  
  
it doesn't matter, because gion grins, and oh, miyuki has wanted this for a long time.


	5. botched confessions (seki/hachi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt here: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15382248#cmt15382248

he stares at the streaks of rain running down the window. he follows the way two drops start on opposite ends of the glass, streaking down until they meet each other at the bottom to form one perfect line. it reminds him of the letter he has hidden beneath his textbook, the corner sticking out just enough for him to thumb at it.  
  
the rain wouldn't make things bad, sekizan imagines.  
  
in his mind's eye, he doesn't bother with his umbrella. he takes the letter, kept mostly dry even though the rest of him would be soaking wet. he'd find hachioji where he always finds him on a rainy day for practice, changed and outside before anyone else to survey the field and make sure it was safe to play. sekizan doesn't think he'd get bothered getting changed first, no, not if he wanted to catch hachioji alone.  
  
or maybe he'd wait until after practice. he'd be covered in dirt and his hair all matted against his cheek and neck, but hachioji would look the same, red on his cheeks from hours of working out. sekizan would ask him to help him with something, and no one would bat an eye as sekizan gave him the letter, totally dry since it stayed hidden in his bag. that might be better, since his jersey would be soaked through and stuck to his skin, and he _swears_ he's caught hachioji staring at his body during rainy practice days before in a way that denoted interest outside of rugby.  
  
though if that was the way, maybe he ought to get his school shirt wet instead. the white fabric would go sheer and maybe if his heart was showing quite literally through his sleeve it'd be easier to put it out there metaphorically.  
  
he sighs to himself, staring down at the corner of the letter - over bent and messy from sitting in his book for the past week instead of getting to hachioji's hand. sekizan's been putting this off for too long, he has to give it to hachioji - he can't keep acting like he doesn't have more feelings for him than he knows what to do with.  
  
"are you even studying?"  
  
hachioji's arm goes around his shoulders and sekizan jolts. he hadn't heard him come up to his desk, and in his panic sekizan tries to shove the letter out of the way, but instead makes it stick out more through the top of the book instead of it coming out the side.  
  
"ohhhh, these don't look like notes sekizan," hachioji plucks the letter without a thought, leaving sekizan reeling, "what will the team say if their beloved captain is so..." and his voice trails off as he sees the name printed on the other side of the letter.  
  
after all that thinking, all that planning and hoping for the best possible way to get the letter to hachioji's hands with himself soaking wet and looking his best, instead sekizan is going to die, face down on his textbook, listening to the sound of the envelope torn open right by his side.


End file.
